


Espera, quem você vai pedir em casamento?

by ibottomloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibottomloey/pseuds/ibottomloey
Summary: Tudo que Chanyeol queria era pedir Baekhyun em casamento, mas tinha medo, afinal depois de oito anos de relacionamento não sabia se o outro ainda sentia o mesmo. Então decidiu pedir ajuda aos amigos e o que ouviu foi:— Mas quem você vai pedir em casamento?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	Espera, quem você vai pedir em casamento?

Depois de oito anos em um relacionamento estável, tudo que Chanyeol queria era pedir Baekhyun em casamento, e logo. Quanto antes, sem perder tempo, nenhum um mísero segundo mais.

Porém, entendam o lado dele, são oito anos de namoro, a insegurança e o medo tomam conta dele. E se Baekhyun só estivesse consigo por comodidade? Só porque não tinha motivos pra terminar, mas também não tem motivos pra continuar, quem dirá pra aceitar um pedido de casamento, assim do nada.

A verdade era que Chanyeol era o acomodado da relação e era sempre Baekhyun que tomava a iniciativa, seja por coisas bobas como sabor do sorvete ou até sobre a mudança de apartamento.

Veja bem, quem chegou em Chanyeol foi Baekhyun, o primeiro beijo foi ele quem iniciou, sem falar no pedido de namoro. E na cama, Chanyeol era mais preguiçoso ainda, também não arrumava nada na casa, cozinhava quando queria e sua única obrigação real era colocar comida para o pequeno filhotinho do cachorro de sua irmã, Anabell era um anjo, totalmente ao contrário de Toben, que, mas parecia um furacão.

E bem, foi tão difícil fazer baekhyun adotar o filhotinho também, por que, no fundo, ele sabia, que quem cuidaria do cachorrinho seria ele, e bem, no fim, Chanyeol pegou a tarefa dificilíssima de cuidar do filhote.

Mas voltando ao dilema sobre o casamento, Chanyeol sabia que cedo ou tarde seria pedido em casamento, já haviam conversado sobre isso e colocado todos os pontos nos i’s. 

Mas, veja bem, faziam mais de cinco anos que tinham tido essa conversa, e agora ele estava decidido a tomar vergonha na cara, uma dose de coragem e fazer o pedido ele mesmo.

Contudo, sabia que se fizesse tudo sozinho, a possibilidade de dar merda era bem, mas bem grande mesmo. Como o cara acomodado e relaxado, além de desajeitado que era, provavelmente esqueceria ou perderia algo. 

Por isso, decidiu pedir ajuda aos amigos.

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Junmyeon, Oh Sehun e Kim Jongin eram residentes da mesma irmandade que Chanyeol e Baekhyun, ou seja, todos eles moravam na casa.

A sorte de Chanyeol era que, sua mãe era uma romântica incansável e baekhyun estava em aula, sendo assim já tinha as alianças e a casa livre pra preparar algo. 

Com isso em mente, chamou todos os outros pra sala, encontrando Kyungsoo sentado no sofá com cara de sono, como quase sempre estava, afinal fazia medicina e segundo ele, era extremamente maçante.

— Então, eu queria ajuda pra organizar meu pedido de casamento. 

Soltou a frase no ar, esperando qualquer piadinha, mas tudo que ganhou foi um Sehun batendo palmas.

— Nós ajudamos, né hyungs? — Sehun estava muito animado, algo que bem, não era difícil de acontecer. Ele se agarrou no braço de Junmyeon que sorriu o abraçando de lado.

— Não vejo problema. — Jongin falou, com os olhos pregados no celular, os dedos digitando frenéticos, mordendo o lábio inferior em pura ansiedade. 

— Certo, o que você tem em mente, Chanyeol-Hyung? — Perguntou Sehun, enquanto sentia as mãos leves de Junmyeon entre seus fios de cabelos, lhe fazendo um cafuné. 

— Eu não pensei muito, mas eu tenho os anéis! — falou animado, o sorriso quase não cabendo no rosto.

Começaram então, a discutir sobre um pedido fofo ou romântico. Junmyeon queria colocar o anel na comida, já Jongin queria colocar a anel na escova de dentes e Sehun queria fazer uma caixa cheia de rosas ou uma gincana onde ele teria que encontrar a aliança pela casa. 

Enquanto isso, Kyungsoo parecia dormir de olhos abertos, escutando a conversa dos outros quatro, no maior tédio, sem entender nada de nada. Até que ele solta a seguinte perola:

— Espera, quem você vai pedir em casamento? — Questionou confuso.

— É verdade, hyung. — Sehun encarou Chanyeol com uma expressão estranha, sobrancelhas franzidas davam um ar mais velho ao mais novo. — Você namora?

E foi ali que Chanyeol soube, que tinha falhado como namorado.

…

Não que fosse segredo pra mim ninguém que eles eram namorados, mas mesmo assim teve que explicar com todas as palavras aos amigos.

Depois da explicação e de explanar praticamente toda sua vida e relacionamento, foi Kyungsoo que deu a ideia de ouro. O plano era simples, então Chanyeol ficou animado e rapidamente estava tudo pronto, só faltava mesmo esperar o outro chegar.

E quando Baekhyun chegou, eram quase oito da noite, passou a chave na porta principal e a abriu se deparando com o breu total. 

Quem tinha apagado as luzes? Que especie de brincadeira de mal gosto Kyungsoo estava fazendo agora? Com apenas a luz do celular procurou atentamente a tomada e tentou ligar a luz, sem sucesso. 

Apertou a tomada de baixo e sorriu quando a luz acendeu, porém, dando dois passos a frente, pisou em uma folha.

Era uma das composições de Chanyeol, conhecia a letra do outro, e as manias também. A letra curvada sendo riscada a cada erro ou mudança, leu atentamente a letra e o que encontrou o fez sorrir.

“[...]

Nós gostamos das mesmas cores

Nós gostamos dos mesmos filmes, que sorte!

É um amor que deveria acontecer

Posso chamar seu nome e segurar sua mão

A luz do sol está brilhando apenas em mim?

Posso ser tão feliz assim?

Então você chama meu nome e se apoia no meu ombro

O sol do céu está apenas brilhando para você?

Como você pode ser tão deslumbrante?

Tão sortudo meu amor

[...]”

Ficou tanto tempo lendo a letra que não percebeu a figura mais alta chegando e ficando parado a sua frente, com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

Levantou o rosto, encarando aquele que sempre esteve ao seu lado, mesmo que não fosse o mais responsável, e abriu um sorriso.

Daqueles que doem os cantos da boca, que todos os dentes aparecem, os olhos se apertando, mas ainda sim, dando a visão do outro. 

— Eu te amo. 

As palavras saíram quase que automáticas, o sorriso ainda doendo, as pontas dos dedos segurando firmemente o papel meio amassado. Enquanto isso, o coração de Chanyeol acelerado dentro do peito e tudo que ele fez foi se jogar no chão, esticando as mãos com o anel na direção do outro e falar, praticamente gritando:

— CASA COMIGO!

O sorriso dele rapidamente sumiu, dando lugar a uma cara de confusão, Chanyeol, meio de joelhos meio deitado no chão, levantou a cabeça, abrindo os olhos devagarzinho, com medo da reação do outro.

— Quê? Claro que não. — A voz dele saiu num tom ofendido, fazendo Chanyeol sentir um bolo na garganta e a vontade de chorar. E é claro que Baekhyun percebeu isso, suspirou cansado.

— Me dá logo essa porra!

E com uma expressão de raiva, tomou a aliança das mãos do Park e saiu em direção ao quarto, deixando Chanyeol e os outros curiosos pasmos na sala, encarando ele andando até o fim do corredor. 

— ISSO FOI UM SIM? — gritou Chanyeol, após escutar a porta sendo fechada com força. Os outros encarando o mais alto, enquanto esse encarava a porta no fim do corredor.

— Da próxima vez, você fica quieto e deixa que eu faço. — Algum tempo depois baekhyun apareceu jogando uma caixinha com força em Chanyeol, logo marchando em direção a cozinha. Chanyeol sorriu abrindo a caixinha preta e encontrando o outro par da aliança que havia dado a Baekhyun.

— E vai ser o meu sobrenome.


End file.
